Di-sulfide oil (sulfur oil) is a low value by-product of Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG) desulfurization process. During the LPG desulfurization process, LPG laden with mercaptan is treated with NaOH solution in the presence of a homogeneous catalyst to extract mercaptans from the LPG. The di-sulfide oil which is produced as a waste or as a by-product stream during the LPG desulfurization process comprises a relatively high concentration of sodium which makes the di-sulfide oil inappropriate for a number of applications. The relatively high concentration of sodium may be due to the presence of unreacted R—S—Na or due to micro-emulsion formation of R—S—S—R with NaOH solution. The di-sulfide oil obtained from the LPG desulfurization process is sent to a hydrotreater for further processing as a low value stream. Notwithstanding the fact that the di-sulfide oil comprises a relatively high concentration of sodium, the presence of a minimum of 60% sulfur makes it a potential substitute for a number of sulfur containing high value chemical compounds which are used in a number of applications. However, the presence of a relatively high concentration of sodium prevents its use in other applications.